


A Heart Breaking

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Other, death poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Breaking

A Heart Breaking

Patt

 

 

Walking into the loft, I could hear a very odd sound?

Taking my coat off, I turned and looked around. 

Where was it coming from and why? 

The sound alone made me want to cry. 

I knew I would have to do my best.

Make him get over the rest. 

Walking up the stairs, I looked to see if he was still there.

He was still crying, and called out, “Blair.”

As I sat on the bed, I looked over at the man I adore. 

I tried to touch him more than I ever did before. 

“I need you to move, Chief. I need you to not come back.”

“Please don’t make this harder, just go downstairs and pack.”

“What did I do? Please tell me what I did wrong?”

I pleaded with the man that owned my heart, as if it was a song. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, I never want to see you again.”

“Jesus Christ, Jim, you can’t even tell me what I did or when?”

“Leave now Chief, and things will go back to being fine.”

“Fuck you, Jim.” I said as I wiped tears trailing down in a line. 

“Get out of my house Blair, you aren’t welcome here.”

I don’t know what’s going on, but I am filled with fear. 

I go downstairs and start to pack up all of my things.

I notice that many boxes are already done and tied up with string.

Jim must have done it, in a hurry to get me out of his way.

As I continue to pack, I tried to think of what I could say.

I walked over and looked down at the boxes and things were crystal clear. 

Now I was suddenly aware of why I didn’t belong here. 

I died in his arms and didn’t want to leave.

I walked out the door so that Jim could begin to grieve.


End file.
